


Where the Land Meets the Sea

by TheCoolestNapkin



Category: Moana (2016), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Ariel is a child abuse victim, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Polyamorous Character, and so are the main characters, fairies are in a polyamorous relationship, polyamorous relationships everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoolestNapkin/pseuds/TheCoolestNapkin
Summary: All Aurora wants for her sixteenth birthday is to be just like the heroes she reads about in her books. But unlike the characters who go on adventures and travel the world, all she's seen is her uneventful little home in the forest and the occasional visit to a nearby town. When she worries the rest of her life will be just as uneventful, she meets a mysterious, singing figure that would become not only the start of a new life of adventure, but also become the love of her life. And soon these two adventurous souls would meet a third, and the only thing that could match their adventurous energy was their love for each other.
Relationships: Ariel/Aurora (Disney), Ariel/Moana Waialiki (Disney), Aurora/Moana Waialiki (Disney), Fauna/Flora (Disney), Fauna/Merryweather (Disney), Flora/Merryweather (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as Aurora could remember, she grew up raised by three women, all married to each other, who found her as a baby. 

"You arrived at the perfect time. We wanted to have a child, but the forest here is far from any town, much less any town with an orphanage." Flora once told Aurora when she was seven.

"And much less let three 'strange' women take care of a child without a man." Merryweather huffed.

"But then a strange woman came knocking on our door, blessing us with a baby that she claimed she would not be able to take care of herself." Flora continued.

Fauna, the motherly one, who dreamed of raising a child for years, had tears in her eyes when they told Aurora the story.

"We already had two orphanages deny our request to adopt, and I was beginning to think having a child was going to be impossible. But then you came in. You were our light, our dawn, our Aurora."

"Fauna, you sentimental sap!" said Merryweather.

"It was a beautiful name either way." Flora said, finishing the story and giving them both a peck on the cheek before they all went back to their housework.

Sixteen years after her arrival, the three mothers got up early in the morning to attempt making a big, beautiful cake for her birthday, or in this case, her arrival day. The mother left before they could ask any questions about who she was or when Aurora was actually born. It was still dark outside, and the sun hadn't risen yet. Yet, despite their attempts at birthday preparations before Aurora woke up, stirring, mixing, and baking as fast as possible, they heard a small bonk, and excited scrambling down the stairs.

"Sixteen!" exclaimed Aurora as she entered.

"Aurora! You're up early." 

"I couldn't sleep. Not a wink. I stayed up all night reading all my books about those sixteen-year-old heroes, because now I'm one of them! Or at least, I could be." 

"Oh goodness, get yourself back to bed and sleep! The sun hasn't risen yet!" cried Fauna.

"Oh mother, I can't! I tried!" 

"Well, do something to busy yourself while we finish preparing, alright? And make it far away from here. We still have lots of work to do." said Merryweather.

Aurora climbed up the stairs to her room, looking on her bookshelf for another story to read. But all of her books were already ones she read that night, ones she didn't like, or belonged to the pile of books she promised herself to read at some point or another. She considered writing out her excited feelings into her diary to let herself sleep, but as she reached for it on the table by the window, she looked out the window and stopped.

She had never seen a more calming sight than a coast on the edge of a forest during the night. Still, sparkling oceans spanned her view as the moon gleamed with a beautifully carved crescent shape. Soft moonlight fell over the trees around the cottage. She dashed for her purple shawl and ran down the stairs.

"Aurora?" Fauna asked as she sped through their kitchen.

"I'm going for a walk!"

"Now?!"

"I've never seen anything so beautiful!" she cried out from the doorway before she left.

Merryweather tutted, "That girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Once Aurora shut the door, the sounds of kitchen pots and pans rumbling and clanging came to a close, leaving nothing but the peaceful sound of crickets and leaves rustling softly in the trees. The soft glow of moonlight occasionally peeped through the leaves, leaving little paths of light trailing away from the house. She had seen these sights a few times before, but never had it felt so significant than in that moment. She was sixteen, getting older and changing, like everything around her. 

At this time of night, bursting into song would be loud and inappropriate. So she began to whistle as she walked down the path towards the coast. As her tune carried all through the forest, owls' eyes opened all around her, glowing and curious. One particular owl soared down towards Aurora and rested his soft, brown feathers on her shoulder. She smiled and brushed the feathers on his head.

"Hello, Diablo. You're the only one that's going to be up now, I suppose."

He stared at her quizzically, and softly hooted.

"I know I'm not usually up this early, but today's my birthday, and I got so excited I couldn't even sleep!"

When Diablo heard that it was her birthday, he took off from her shoulders and flew away.

"Diablo?"

"Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!" he cried in the distance.

"Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!" cried another. And another. And another. And soon a whole ensemble of owls were hooting all around her. They all sprung from their branches and held out their talons.

"What are you--"

Two owls grabbed her hands and lifted them to stick straight out. Multiple owls grasped both of her sleeves and began to tug upwards.

"You're going to make me fly?"

The owls' hoots were high pitched with excitement. They lifted her up until she was one inch off the ground. Then two inches. Then a foot.

"Oh, hell!" Aurora laughed. "My dress!"

Two owls spread their wings and hugged around the skirt, closing it to her legs.

"Thank you! Now if you could take me to that beach, that would be lovely." 

Soaring over the forest, they passed the moonlit treetops and the cliffside, over the large, jagged rocks below, and finally landed on the cool sand. Aurora took off her shoes and felt the sand and bits of bark and rock as she walked closer to the sea. 

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! It's beautiful!"

She walked along the shore, splashing with every step, admiring the small sliver of sun beginning to peek above the ocean. She started talking to her owl friends.

"You know, a lot of wondrous things start happening to kids who turn sixteen in the books I read. Alright, maybe also at fourteen and thirteen. But it didn't happen for me then, so it must be this year!"

"Hoot!"

"This year I could meet pirates who I tag along with across the world, or-- or--I could be exploring the deepest, darkest, spookiest of caves.

"Hoot?"

"Oh no, no. No matter how many times I read it happening, I just couldn't imagine myself finding a 'man' at sixteen. A man? Why be with the man when you could be with the powerful, heroic woman? Who wouldn't want to spend the rest of your life hearing her sweet voice--"

And then she heard a soft sound in the distance. Singing? It wasn't coming from the forest, or the beach. She heard the sweet voice out in the ocean. Behind the rocks? She walked towards the noise.

"Hello?" she called out.

Something from behind the rock peeked around at her. Aurora saw only a glimpse of something bright red before they dove into the water. 

"Wait!"

Aurora ran into the water to follow them, but the figure had disappeared once she had her head in the water.


End file.
